Kerek
"Let me hear your cries of despair! I'm an elite at slaughter! I create death and destruction by force!" Kerek is an antagonist from Phantom Image. He is a zombie ogre made from the centuries-old corpse of a powerful warrior of ancient Winters. Unlike his ally Shrersh, Kerek was a typical strongman fighter and had sold his entire soul to Davis Hunsinger. During his life, he was a retainer of Shrek, who ruled Winters at the time, up until the day he ascended and became one of the Meme Gods. Appearance Kerek is a towering, wide, and slightly obese ogre who, like Shrersh and Shrek, wears a dirty, white shirt with a crocodile skin vest; cloth shoes; and a brown belt. Personality Kerek was a powerful knight during the time he was alive, and loyal to his king. However, different from his partner Shrersh, he lacks a sense of honor. Kerek gets enraged easily and uses his anger for violence. Due to the corruption of Davis, he thinks of Shrersh as a disgrace to the Green Knights, having no qualms about destroying the clothes of his former friend. Kerek is a brutal and ruthless fighter and enjoys forcing his opponents to battle him to the death in the Chain Neck Deathmatch, even if it is against their own will. Powers and abilities As a trained warrior and one of the only five knights to succeed in the 77 Onion Rings Challenge, Kerek possesses an incredible amount of physical strength and endurance. Even while alive as an ogre, his neck could withstand several attacks and break the axes of executioners before being cut. After being resurrected as a zombie ogre, his brutality and power increases even more, making him capable of squashing people with his bare hands. Kerek initially demonstrates his strength by lifting a massive portion of the ground that Jorge was standing on from beneath him, while only using a finger. He then shatters the giant boulder with the same finger. Later, he throws himself onto a stone wall in order to trap Jorge in the Lair of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Whereas Nathaniel states that Kerek should be unable to move because his bones would have shattered from the collision, Kerek manages to climb the building and still be in a state to fight Jorge and Nathaniel afterwards. A kick from him is strong enough to shatter the bone of Jorge's upper arm. Kerek is an expert at the Chain Neck Deathmatch, having killed forty-eight warriors in death matches. He uses his surroundings to his advantage, such as ensnaring his opponents with a chain to rip their bodies apart. * Hell Heaven Snake Kill Ogredrive: Kerek's signature technique. He jumps above his opponent while he manipulates his chain to strike them from below, cornering them from both sides. The chain wraps around his opponent and Kerek pulls on it with enough force to tear a body in half. When Kerek was a knight of Shrek, he was described as a hero who could cut rocks like butter with his sword. Proving the stories of his past, Kerek strikes the ground with his sword and slices off a large cliff, causing the Jormoon Group to fall. Involvement in plot Before Phantom Image Born in the 16th century, Kerek was a member of the Ogre Dynasty and a retainer of King Shrek. After losing his relatives in previous wars, the young Kerek was brought up as Shrek's knight and trained his body for that sole purpose. At the same time, Kerek became attached to Shrek. Alongside his fellow retainer Shrersh, the two being of five in history to succeed it, Kerek passed the Challenge of the 77 Onion Rings in 1563. Eventually, when Shrek was imprisoned by his political rival King K. Rool, Shrersh and Kerek fought the king's army until he offered Shrek's release in return for their surrender. But on the day they of their execution as enemies of the Crown, Shrersh and Kerek learned from their executioner that Shrek had used a ritual to ascend, becoming a Meme God, an action which was strictly forbidden to all. Kerek was livid to hear that K. Rool deceived them into giving up their lives for nothing, and that his king seemingly used them to become a Meme God, and cursed them in his dying breath, rumors saying that his neck became so rigid from anger that several axes broke before he was beheaded. The story of Shrersh and Kerek was passed down and became famous in the Cap Kingdom and Winters. Phantom Image After taking residence in pending following his transition into an interdimensional being, Davis resurrects Shrersh and Kerek as his zombie enforcers to exploit their hatred against the world. He first summons them to kill Jorge, Nathaniel Reppeli, and Devon Truman. While Shrersh fights with Jorge, Kerek fights Reppeli and Devon. But following Shrersh's defeat, Kerek desecrates his remains while saying that Shrersh disappointed him before assaulting Jorge. When Jorge and his friends attempt to escape Kerek on a hang-glider created from Graviton-induced leaves, Kerek jumps and crashes the glider. Though assumed indisposed, Kerek's durability convinces Reppeli that the zombie is a loose end they cannot ignore. Jorge enters the building to find a place where Link-kun can hide safely, finding himself in the Chamber of the Blue Eyes White Dragon where Kerek engages Jorge in a Chain Neck Deathmatch. After Link-kun nearly gets himself killed to get the others in, Reppeli proceeds to fight Kerek before the zombie binds him with the chain which is used to rip the Graviton master's torso from his legs while snapping Jorge's neck. Fortunately, Reppeli transfers all his remaining Graviton into Jorge's body. Empowered and healed by the sudden surge of Graviton, Jorge shatters his collar then easily kills Kerek with a Graviton-infused double punch to the face. Trivia * The appearance of Kerek and Shrersh is the result of an image of Shrek getting mirrored in 2 different ways (In real life). * He is basically the Tarkus of Phantom Image. Category:Phantom Image Category:Minor antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Good turns evil Category:Undead Category:Zombies